pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ferblover/"Little Red Riding Phineas"
Little Red Riding Phineas (2010) Directed by: Ferb F. Fletcher Little Red Riding Hood is strolling through the forest singing this song in a loud, obnoxious voice. “It’s time for Animaniacs! And we’re zany to the max!” she sings the rest of the song then out of one side of the basket she is carrying, Phineas emerges, with a sheepish grin on his face. “Hey, whacha got in the basket? HELLOOOOO NURSE!” "I got a teenager! I'm taking him to my grandma." "Hm. He’s a handsome guy.” "Yeah, and he's got a triangle head, too. See?" Red reaches in and grabs Phin by the scruff of his neck, pulling him out to show. She continues walking, humming her song. A wolf is watching her and sneaking between the trees. He uproots a sign that reads, "Shortcut to Grandma's House," and changes its direction. Red takes the wrong path. The wolf goes up to Grandma's house and finds a note on the door. "Red- out at the store. Love Grandma. P.S. Leave teen under door." The wolf tears down the note, goes inside, puts on a nightgown and cap, and pulls back the covers on the bed. There are four other wolves in the bed in nighties, looking surprised. "Come on, come on. This is my racket!" The wolves grumble as they leave. Our wolf gets into the bed and lies down, but the pillow starts jumping all over the place. He pulls it aside and finds a baby wolf underneath. The baby wolf snickers and leaves quietly. Red knocks on the door. "Come in!" the wolf says in a deep voice, then remembers his disguise and repeats, in a sweeter voice, "Come in, Red." "Hey, Grandma, uh, oh yeah, what big eyes you got." "Yeah, yeah, big eyes. Gimme the teenager.” "Uh, hey, grandma! That's an awfully big nose for you...ta have!" "Yeah, yeah, sure kid, big nose, thanks, bye now." The wolf sends Red on her way and tries to grab Phineas. A chase begins up and down a flight of stairs, and in and out of three doors. After a couple of minutes of opening the wrong door, the wolf takes one door off its hinges, puts his body in its place, and takes the door knob in his hand. Phineas opens what he thinks is the door, but as soon as he slams it, he realizes it's the wolf. He knocks on the wolf's forehead. "Anybody home?" Red bursts in. "Hey, Grandma! What big ears ya got!" The wolf starts speaking in French to Red, wooing her, then yelling at her to scram. He picks her up by the back of the collar and the seat of the pants and escorts her out the door. Phineas picks up the wolf the same way and throws them both out. The wolf comes back in. "Why you..." "Why you..." "Hey now..." "Hey now..." "Cut that out or..." "Cut that out or..." "Hey, wise guy!" "Hey, wise guy!" "Oh, yeah?" "Oh, yeah?" "Yeah!" "Yeah!" Phineas leads the wolf into a series of nonsense words, and starts him singing a catchy song. "Fibbledeedish!" "Fibbledeedish!" “Like maybe! Building a rocket or fighting a mummy! Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower....” As the wolf gets into the rhythm of the song, Phineas holds up a screw ball sign. Red bursts in again. "Hey, Grandma! Those are awfully sharp teeth for you, ta have!" The wolf boots her out the door, then turns around to happily return to their song. “As you can see there’s a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next fall...” The wolf searches for Phineas, who's helping him by whistling as if calling a dog, and pointing to hiding places. Finally, Phin points beneath the sink, and when the wolf opens the cabinet door, Phineas is in there! Phin gets under the wolf's nightgown. We see his silhouette as the pass in front of a fire. Phineas uses tongs to grab a hot piece of coal, backs off, and burns the wolf with it. As the wolf jumps into the air, Phineas puts a shovel full of the red hot coals underneath him. The wolf lands with one leg on each side of the coal, furniture suspending him about two feet over the heat. Phin piles an anvil, chairs, lamps, barbells, and everything he can find into the wolf's arms. He's just about to put a feather on top of the whole pile when Red bursts back in. "Hey, Grandma!" she yells, irritating Phineas to no end. "I’ll do it," he tells us, "but I’ll probably hate myself in the morning." He climbs down the ladder, offscreen. The pile of objects begins moving. Phineas has rescued the wolf and put Red in his place above the fire. Phin and the wolf finish the theme song. THE END! Category:Blog posts